


Magic

by MaleficentMo



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Calm your tits guys, Cuddling, Curtain Fic, Ew, F/M, Idiots in Love, Married idiots, Married sap, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No real plot tbh, POV Third Person, Pathetic sap because I'm trash, Sappy Sap, So Married, So couple, So sappy it is now a tree, fluffy sap, just feelings, mutual misunderstandings, sap, wow guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentMo/pseuds/MaleficentMo
Summary: Mutual misunderstanding lead to tears then kisses. Ridiculous sap because I am trash.Warning: Cuddles At Work





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my trash can.

Robert knew how lucky he was. Most men would never in their life even imagine getting such a love as the one he shared with Giselle. It was pure, true, fulfilling, inexplicable, amazing, crazy love. The kind that only happened in storybooks. He was painfully aware of that.  
He wished he wasn't.   
Giselle was from a place filled with magic and song, a bright place, full of flowers and friendly forest creatures. All he could giver her were sewer rats and dirty pigeons.  
She was used to songs and dances of joy. All he could give her was Spotify. She once had a princess gown and a tiara and a prince. Heaven knows, he was no prince.  
He didn't mean that she was materialistic, or that she asked for more than he could give. Never.  
But he had so little to give, and her heart was so large...  
He didn't understand why she was with him, of all people. It was just coincidence, wasn't it, that they had found each other that night? She called it fate, but he knew better.  
If someone else had found her that night, and taken care of her, would she have fallen for that guy? Kissed him, loved him, changed his world, turned him upside-down? But that man would never love her he way he did!  
Realising he was sincerely jealous of an imaginary person in an imaginary scenario, he took a deep breath, and expelled it on a humourless chuckle. What a mess he was. Always had been, to be honest. Well, new dog, old tricks, and all that.  
He sat up and sighed again. This was ridiculous. Several times already he had been kept awake by these thoughts, he really couldn't afford to keep missing sleep like this. At least tomorrow was a weekend.  
His shifting must have woken Giselle, for he felt her slim arms wrap around him from behind, and her chin rest delicately on his bare shoulder. A warm breath stirred the hair near his neck.  
"What's wrong, darling?"  
"Oh, don't worry dear. I was just getting some water. Go back to sleep," he smiled, turning toward her. He was shocked to see tears forming, a hurt look on her face.  
"Sweetheart!" He cupped her face, rubbing a thumb over her quivering lips. "Honey, what's wrong?" He pulled her to him, embracing her, worried.  
Giselle sniffled, but shook her head.  
"I won't know if you don't talk to me, baby," he murmured gently. That seemed to start the tears up again, though.  
"I-it's just that-t you d-don't love me anymore!" The last word dragged out into a sob as she cried against his chest.  
Robert felt his eyes go wide. "What?!" He barked out, more harshly than he intended. She didn't seem to notice.  
"I'm sorry!" She was crying, "whatever it is that I d-did, I am sorry!" Another sob.  
Robert sighed again, trying to calmed down. They both needed to calm down and talk if either of them were going to get this sorted out. "Just a second," he told her, and detached enough to stand up. He walked over to the light switch and flicked it on.  
Crawling back on the bed, he reached out to her, but she flinched away, subtly, not an outright rejection, but it stung. He understood, though, that she needed a bit of space.  
"I think we need to talk. Sweetheart, I love you more than life itself! Why would you think I don't love you?"  
She was quieter now, sniffling, eyes red. "I can just tell."  
"I don't know what that means. Please, Giselle!" He made sure to keep his voice gentle, more worried than anything, he just wanted her to be okay. "What is it?"  
"I just want to know what I did!" said Giselle. "I will promise to never do it again. Is it because I got lost at Macy's?" Robert slightly remembered that, it was a week ago. "Or when I almost crossed the street before the light gave me permission?" That was two weeks ago. Has she been worrying about this for two weeks?!  
He reached out again, and this time she let him run his hand down her arm soothingly, not too close but enough to make her know she wasn't alone.  
"When you got lost in Macy's, all it took was the intercom lady calling, and you came right to me, remember?" At her nod, he continued. "And when you almost crossed on a red, I was right there with you, so nothing happened, did it?" She shook her head. "That's right. Everything turned out okay. I didn't realise you were worrying about it so much... I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I ever seem angry to you, I'm sorry. I get so worried, I don't really think about how it might come across." But she was shaking her head again, firmly this time.  
"No, you never act angry! You are always so patient with me." She looked to be on the verge of tears again, so he started rubbing her arm again. "What then? What's wrong?"  
She sighed, and thought about if for a moment. "I don't know, exactly," she began. "But you don't kiss me like you used to." He frowned and shook his head, silently conveying confusion. "You used to kiss me like there was no one else in the world but you and I," she sighed happily.  
"Now, you seem preoccupied, worried about something all the time. Whenever you look at me, I can see a little wrinkle working in between your eyebrows, like it was when we first met." He found himself making frowning and unhappy faces far less once Giselle entered their lives. He smiled, more than anything.  
"And," she continued, " I can hear you. You wake up all the time at night, jolt awake like from a dream. The first few times you would hold me after, and go back to sleep, but now you just lay there, for hours sometimes, I can hear you, and I couldn't understand why." She looked up at him gravely from under her lashes.  
"And then I understood. You feel trapped, don't you? You regret marrying me." She said that as though it were solid truth, and he had had enough. He almost felt like laughing, but thought it might make everything a whole lot worse very quickly.  
"I see. Well, we have ourselves at an extremely silly stand-still, then, don't we?" he said. Giselle was very confused, and a little bit hurt. He thought she was silly?  
Before she could say anything though, he backtracked.  
"No, that isn't the right word, I'm sorry. Your feelings are not silly, but I think I have been very silly, and stupid, and it's hurt you." He reached up and stroked along her jaw, brushing his thumb across the dried tear stains on her cheeks. He took a deep breath, and began to explain.  
"You see, it started with the dreams. Several weeks ago, I had this terrible dream where you told me you were tired of living a life with no magic, and you were leaving to go back to Andalasia. It was horrible, and I remember I woke up in a cold sweat just thinking about it. I realised that it had just been a dream, and I'll admit, I cuddled you a little, it made me feel better." A wry smile.  
"But the next day at work, I kept thinking about it. It was a silly nightmare, sure. But it was also kind of true, wasn't it? Because of me, you have to live in this world, with no magic, no animals, not really, no happiness. Of course you would come to resent that!"  
Giselle looked angry at that, something that rarely happened, and was about to interrupt, when he stopped her.  
"No, you wanted to know. Let me speak." She nodded, reluctantly, so he continued.  
"Giselle, you and Morgan are everything to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do I make you happy. I want to give you the world, but I can't. The best I can do is house pets and dancing to the radio in the lounge. You deserve better than that. And as I kept having these nightmares, I kept realising it, and I guess..." He trailed off, looking sadder by the minute.  
"I guess I'm just waiting for you to realise it." He was finished, and sat with his head down, waiting for her to realise that everything he said was true. He couldn't watch her face when she did.  
After a few minutes of silence that felt like hours, he looked up to see her crying again. His eyes widened in panic.  
He reached for her again, wanting to offer comfort, but ready to be pushed away. He was surprised when she melted into his arms, gripping him tightly. At least her tears weren't as hysterical this time, he thought in relief.  
"Hey," he nudged her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" This seemed to make her cry even harder, but she did her best to talk to him despite that.  
"I'm so sorry," she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry you have been worrying about this all alone. I am sorry you've not gotten enough sleep, and you aren't as happy anymore. And I'm sorry for misunderstanding." She leaned back, so she could look him square in the eye.  
"I love you," she said. "I love you more than magic, more than pets, and music, and big dresses, and dancing. But you are really, really wrong," she said bluntly. He lifted a brow.  
"I have animals! You let the birds come and help in the mornings, and you always cave whenever I find a poor stray, and you even started donating to an animal charity in my name." At his look of surprise, she smiled slightly. "Yes, I know about that. I also have music. You dance with me anytime I want to, and I would take dancing with you in bare feet and old pajamas to a fancy ball any day. And," she paused and looked at him, serious again. "I have so much magic. Everytime you kiss me, I see stars. Whenever you dance with me, I feel like I am flying. Whenever you let me keep a new stray, I feel warm inside. And every single time I look into your eyes, it is as though the world turns to white, for just a moment, and it is just you and I, forever. Do you not feel that?" Robert nodded; he did. Every time.  
She smiled at him, gently. "That is magic. That is true love. That feeling where you do something so mundane, and it fills you with a joy that lifts your heart up, and fills you to the brim? That is magic. The way you take care of me? That is magic. They way you kiss me, the way you look at me, the way you hold me, it's a magic more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Robert, I have not given anything up to be with you, I have gotten all I ever wanted in you and Morgan. You are what I dreamed about when I was a little girl. My prince," she finished with a shrug, as if stating the most simple truth in the universe.  
She reached up, stroking his jaw, and wiped away the tears falling silently from behindd his closed eyes. There was a look on his face that could only be described as utter peace.  
Slowly, slowly he opened his eyes, and looked at her with wonder and love. Everything she had just said to him, he understood so well. Each sensation she described mirrored exactly the ones he felt when he looked at her, held her, danced with her, kissed her. She felt it, too.  
His gaze dropped infinitesimally for a moment while he thought about something, then he looked back up at her, his Giselle, his beautiful wife, his true love, and he surged forward to kiss her. It was one of passion, of understanding, of relief, and of undying love. He pulled back slowly, and grinned at her. "Let's go away."  
Surprised, Giselle raised her brows. "Where?"  
"Anywhere! Let's go to Cadiz! Venice! Casablanca! Paris! Just go away with me, anywhere you want, for a weekend, a week, a month, I don't care!"  
Giselle grinned giddily, caught up in the excitement. "Of course I will! We could see the ocean!"  
"The ocean! Of course we can, and the mountains and the cities, whatever you want. I will call the office first thing tomorrow. I have plenty of vacation days saved up, we can leave whenever you like."  
Calming down, Giselle smiled at her husband. They hadn't been married a year yet, and he already wanted to go on a second honeymoon. Boy, she loved him more than the sun loves the sky.  
As they drifted off back to sleep a while later, she was smiling faintly, they were wrapped so tightly around each other and she felt contentment the way she never even imagined.  
She was home.


End file.
